dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Turtz (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Game: "Dragon Ball Fusions" |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance= |Classification=Fusions |Affiliations=Turles (fusee) Raditz (fusee) }} Turles (タッツ Tattsu) is the EX-Fusion of Turles and Raditz. Biography 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Turles and Raditz were recruited to join a team participating in the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament, but his team wasn't able to get enough victories in the 100-Team Challenge Round and were allowed to go through the Redemption Round. Sometime before Yukirieza was called to participate in the Redemption Round. Black: GT give Turtz the ability to go Super Saiyan without the need of the prerequisites, however, it would be lost once they defuse and won't be able to use it against if his fusees decide to fuse again. He faces off against Yukirieza in the Redemption Round as he insults him and calls his kindness fake as he begins the fight with Shattering Meteor, however, Yukirieza Power Turtz is an A-Rank EX-Fusion making him stronger than B-Rank and C-Rank characters. His fusion is enhanced by Turles' Fruit of Might and Raditz's power. After powering up to Super Saiyan; he was initially able to overwhelm True Form Yukirieza, however, as soon as Yukirieza began taking the fight seriously - they were evenly matched. After powering up to his Full Power; Turtz overpowers Yukirieza once again and even manages to heavily wound him. After Yukirieza transformed into his Metal form; he was almost instantly overpowered and lost the Redemption Round after Yukirieza used his Dark Death Beam to destroy a portion of the floating island to cause the water to pour directly on him. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Ki Blast - The basic form of ki. *Shattering Meteor - A combination of Shining Friday and Kill Driver. Turtz raises his hand above his hand and makes a massive energy sphere with a ring around it, and fires it at his opponent causing massive damage. *Reverse Meteor Break - A combination of Behind You! and Meteor Break. Turtz first uses the Behind You! rush attack and immediately follows up with Meteor Break. *Holiday Blaster - A combination of Double Sunday Destroyer and Calamity Blaster. He charges an energy sphere with both hands behind his neck; he then brings his hands forward and fires the energy spheres in the form of two energy waves at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Turtz is capable of changing the direction of the energy waves similar to the Bending Kamehameha. *Chaotic Rush - Turtz surrounds himself with an energy shield and flies directly at his opponent similar to Nova Strike, however, as soon as he is next to his opponent he then releases his energy causing a massive explosion similar to Super Explsoive Wave Transformations Super Saiyan In order to make the fight with Turtz more interesting - Black: GT decided to give Turtz the ability to assume Super Saiyan not knowing that his fusee - Turles - can already use the form. The form is temporarily and he'll lose once he defuses; as such Turtz decides to use every ounce of his power in his fight against Yukirieza. Upon using his full power - he was stated to be as powerful as Super Saiyan 3 Goku during the Majin Buu Saga as Beerus states that all the fruit of might that Turles has eaten over the years may had contributed to abnormal power. Category:Canon Characters Category:EX-Fusions Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly